Electronic Kiss
by exfina
Summary: VY2 Yuma has always been awkward around other people. As a last resort for romance, he fills out a dating survey and finds a boy named Piko Utatane. They fall in love and blah blah blah. Usual love romance plot line.
1. Chapter Uno

**Chapter Uno**

_Press the enter button to submit your survey._

Yuma pressed said button and the screen started to load to the next page. He wasn't used to doing this type of thing; he felt that this type of thing should happen naturally. Though that idea withered as he grew lonier. So as a last resort, he went online and filled out a dating survey.

_Your results match with 6 other users: _

Yuma almost facepalmed. 'Really? Only six people? Wow, I'm a loser,' he thought, grumpily. Yuma read over the few names that were listed because, well, why the hell not?

**"_VY2 Yuma" matches with:_**

_Gumi Megpoid_

_Kaito Shion_

_Gakupo Kamui_

_Piko Utatane_

_Iroha Nekomura_

_Matsudappoiyo_

Clicking on the last name on the list, a picture of a boy lit up on Yuma's computer screen. "Matsudappoiyo" had light blue hair with two white streaks in the front with eyes that were a shocking color of crimson. Yuma scrolled down to stalk read information about the boy on the screen.

_Matsudappoiyo_

*Insert Picture Here*

_**Gender** Male_

**_Age _**_17_

**_Occupation _**_Waiter_**_  
_**

_**Education **Voca High_

_**Bio**_

_Hey, I'm Matsu. I am currently looking for a girlfriend who - _

Yuma clicked the back arrow at the top of the screen and found himself glancing over the other names. Sadly for Matsu, Yuma was not one of the female population. Oh well.

Yuma then clicked on the name "Iroha Nekomura." She had peachy-pink hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and light brown eyes.

_Iroha Nekomura_

*Insert Picture Here*

_**Gender** Female_

_**Age** 13 -_

Okay stop! She is WAY too young to date Yuma. He's eighteen years old, by the way. Wait- how did she even make an account if she was that young?! BACK ARROW, please.

The next person Yuma clicked on was "Gakupo Kamui." There was a picture of a man with LONG purple hair, all held up in a ponytail. He had blue eyes and was smiling in a seductive manner. Yuma didn't even want to know. That guy just seemed ... kinda like a pedo bear. The back arrow was once a again clicked.

Yuma was quickly losing hope in his 6-person list of possible lovers. But he might as well check the last three out. Somewhat unwillingly, Yuma clicked the name "Piko Utatane." The screen loaded quickly enough and a boy (or at least he assumed it was a boy...it was hard to tell) smiled at him from Yuma's computer screen.

The boy had snow white hair that parted from the right and had an odd looking curl on top his head. "Piko" had very interesting eyeballs: on being green, and the other was blue. He was feminine looking but there were subtle differences that said otherwise. First of all, he had an adams apple. Second, his chest was totally flat (not that Yuma cared, really). Finally, "Piko" lacked curves. Intrigued, Yuma decided to learn more about this boy.

_Piko Utatane _

*Insert Picture Here*

_**Gender** Male _

**_Age _**_17.5_

_**Occupation** Unemployed_

**_Education _**_Drop Out_

_**Bio**_

_I highly doubt that this will work out for me, but hey! Why not give it a chance? This is the part where I'm supposed to tell you about myself, right? How should I start? I guess I'll explain to you what I want in a person. _

_What am I looking for in a person ... let's see. First of all, you have to be smart. Not Einstein, but smart enough to hold a valuable conversation with. I know I probably sound like a hypocrite because I dropped out, but bad grades aren't why I left. Stick around and maybe you'll find out why. _

_For your own sake, you have to be patient. I'm probably the most stubborn person you'll ever meet in your lifetime. It would help alot if you weren't as stubborn as I. It would help end fights much faster if one of us was willing to accept defeat. I'm kind of an ass at times. _

_I can't think of anything else that I find necessary in a person. Well besides the usual, "be nice, be trustworthy" crap. I'm usually pretty accepting towards all kinds of people. I'm also bisexual so I don't care if you're a boy or a girl. I just don't see the differences between the two genders. _

_I must admit, I'm impressed. You made it this far. Well, thank you for actually caring. _

_~Piko_

Yuma smiled to himself after he finished reading. Piko seemed like an interesting person. Maybe Yuma wasn't destined to be forever alone.

**Hey! It's Fina-chan~! Review for the next Chapter! Actually… even if no one reviews I'm gonna post the next one because it's fun to write this story. But… Did you like it? It's the first FanFiction that I've written in a while. **


	2. Chapter Dos

**BEFORE READING! Listen to the inspiration for this next chapter: Olly Murs - Army of Two (Kat Krazy Remix) on YouTube. You don't really have to listen to it before reading I guess... Just listen to it, Okay?! Good. **

**Chapter Dos**

_To: Piko Utatane_

_From: VY2 Yuma _

_Subject: Heyyy..._

_This is kinda awkward ... But, uh, you "matched with my results." I read your bio, but that's pretty obvious. I'm VY2 Yuma. I thought we could maybe talk, ya know? _

Aaaaaand send. Yuma had gotten Piko's email from the dating website, as it was listed under the bio. Don't worry he's not a stalker. Anyway, he nervously tapped his fingers on the wood table, hoping Piko would reply back.

'What am I doing...? He's probably not even there right now,' Yuma thought, about to close the window when an alert came up on the screen.

_One new Message: Piko Utatane_

_To: VY2 Yuma_

_From: Piko Utatane_

_Subject: Re: Heyyy..._

'_Ellos Yuma. I love your last name. It reminds me of a robot or something. And yeah, we can talk. I mean, isn't that what we're doing now? So what did you want to talk about? _

_~Piko_

Yuma was surprised at how quickly Piko replied. He didn't expect Piko to be at home when he sent the message. Yuma typed as quickly as he could (which isn't very fast because he's naturally a slow typer) to answer Piko.

_To: Piko Utatane_

_From: VY2 Yuma_

_Subject: Re: Heyyy..._

_VY2 isn't the last name I had been born with. I legally changed it. I didn't want to talk about anything in particular... I just wanted to talk. Ya know? Um... _

Yuma thought for a moment about what to say. He never found himself to be handsome, and nothing in his life ever had any real significance. Yuma had dingy pink hair and mustard yellow eyes as well as being tall and lanky with little to no muscular strength.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Pink hair? On a boy? Well, it wasn't always pink. He and his best friend, Oliver, had a bet over who would get a girlfriend first. The little shota, Oliver, won, and so Yuma was forced into dying his naturally black hair, pink. But Oliver and his girlfriend, SeeU, broke up only a week later for reasons of the unknown.

Yuma's childhood was fairly normal, as it should have been. Well besides the fact that his father made him to do kendo classes until he was 15. He didn't want to at the time but now it would be quite useful if he ever needed to fight someone.

At the age of 18, he lived in a small apartment in Kawasaki, Japan. He just got out of high school and couldn't afford to go to college. He was unsure what he wanted to do with his life or where to go. And so, he ended up working at a retro game store on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays.

Without really meaning to, Yuma clicked send. Unusually faster than before, Yuma got a new message.

_One New Message: Piko Utatane_

_To: VY2 Yuma_

_From: Piko Utatane_

_Subject: Re: Heyyy..._

_Ya know, we could meet up sometime and talk. Do you live in Tokyo? I do, so If you do too we could get dinner together. It doesn't have to be romantic if you don't want it to be, because we're both boys... But it would be cool to see you in person. Don't worry, I'm not an axe killer ;P_

_~Piko_

The pink haired boy was surprised by the sudden invitation. Surprised, but not in a bad way. Yuma could feel the edges of his lips tilt upwards as he typed his answer.

_To: Piko Utatane_

_From: VY2 Yuma_

_Subject: Re: Heyyy..._

_That sounds like an epic idea. Uh, I actually live in Kawasaki but I can easily get to Tokyo by car. It can be romantic, unless you don't want it to be. We _did _meet on a dating website so... Where should we go? It'll be cool to actually meet you. Axe killer, huh? Well I'm an assassin so it's all good. _

While Yuma waited for Piko to answer, he went to make some popcorn and pour some Root Beer. When finished, Yuma went back to the computer to check his email. He saw the regular _One New Message: Piko Utatane _alert and opened it up,while taking a sip of his Root Beer.

_To: VY2 Yuma_

_From: Piko Utatane_

_Subject: Re: Heyyy..._

_A romantic dinner between two guys. Kinda awkward, not that I'm complaining. And even more awkward that we both kill people for a living. Multiplied by 50% due to the fact that we met on a dating site. Sounds delightful, I'm very excited (no sarcasm intended). We should meet up at this restaurant that I like. It's called Sakura. Maybe we could go tomorrow? If you're free of course. I have no life, so I have way too much free time. I'd like to get to know you. _

_*kiss*_

_~Piko_

Yuma spit his Root Beer all over his computer screen after the reading the very last word. His ugly (in his perspective) mustard yellow eyes widened and his soda fell out of his hand onto the table. 'Kiss?!' Calming down after a few moments of just sitting and staring at the _*kiss* _Yuma messaged Piko back.

_To: Piko Utatane_

_From: VY2 Yuma_

_Subject: Re: Heyyy..._

_You kissed me. _

_One new Message: Piko Utatane_

_To: VY2 Yuma_

_From: Piko Utatane_

_Subject: Re: Heyyy..._

_Um, yeah. But... are you free tomorrow? _

What day is it tomorrow? Tuesday? Yeah, he's free. Yuma, message him back now.

_To: Piko Utatane_

_From: VY2 Yuma_

_Subject: Re: Heyyy..._

_I'm available. I'll see you tomorrow, Piko. _

_*kiss*_

**I know I called Yuma's eyes ugly. Fangirls, don't hate on me. I wasn't saying that I thought his eyes were ugly. He is self conscious and thinks that they're ugly. Yuma has fabulous eyes.**

**I'm taking this kinda slooooooow. They're not actually gonna become a couple until like chapter cinco or seis. I don't want to rush things and such. Tell me if you get bored. If you do, I'll make them a couple in chapter cuatro. Spanish chapters 'cause why not. **

**Also, the other people I mentioned in the beginning that Yu-Yu (Yuma) matched with will come up again in the story. Some much more than others. Ya know, Matsu and Gumi, and Iro (Iroha) and Ollie-pop (Oliver) and ect. They won't just vanish. I'll be creative and bring them in too. **


	3. Chapter Tres

**Chapter Tres**

The candle-lit fire flickered and danced without rhythm in front of Yuma's eyes. Well, not right in front of his eyes, that would be dangerous, but you know what I mean. His right leg bounced at a rapid speed, and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Not literally "in his stomach." If I was talking literally then he would have had to eaten multiple butterflies and have them still alive in his stomach...

I'll just stop with the figurative stuff...

Yuma had driven from his home in Kawasaki to Tokyo in his lime green ford fiesta, tracked down located "Sakura" on his GPS, and gotten a table for Piko and himself when he arrived there.

Unsure of what to wear to this "Sakura" restaurant, Yuma had put on his slightly-more-formal-than-his-regular-clothes. Therefore, he was currently wearing black skinny jeans, a gray button down shirt, a pink tie (the only reason he was wearing it is because it matches his hair), and gray converse. Upon first arriving, we was relieved to see that other people were in similar attire.

"May I help you sir?" a voice said, coming from behind Yuma. Yuma turned to see blue hair with two white streaks in the front and crimson eyes. Mastu...dappoiyo...? It was a guy from the dating thingamabob.

Pretending that he didn't recognize the guy - because it would be too awkward to explain how he knew him - Yuma said, "Oh, I'm actually waiting for someone so..."

"...So you're not going to order until they get here," Matsudappoiyo finished for him. He shrugged and said, "Well... I'll come back when you're ready." As Matsudappoiyo walked away, Yuma could faintly hear him mutter, "I wish I had someone to wait for..."

Skip ahead a few boring moments and suddenly a boy rushed in the restaurant. He had white hair, one blue eye, one green, and was looking for a guy with pink hair. Said boy was led to Yuma's table, and he sat down across from the taller male.

"Uh...Sorry I'm late," Piko said rubbing the back of his neck, thus creating a tension between them. A minute of silence passed as Yuma tried (and failed) to examine Piko without looking like he was staring. Piko wore a white tunic, black arm covers, with black leggings, and knee high white boots. Over all he looked ... quite feminine.

"No it's okay. I totally understand. So now that you're here, should we order?" Yuma said, trying and managing to break the tension that had formed between them.

"Ah, yeah! I'm starving..." Piko whined, half jokingly.

"Waiter!" Yuma called and Matsudappoiyo quickly walked over to their table.

"You called?" the blue haired guy said. He smiled saying, "What can I get for the two of you tonight?" Matsudappoiyo took out his writing pad.

Yuma ordered a lobster roll with a water, while Piko ordered Miso soup and a Japanese soda. They ate mostly in silence, concentrating on their meals, only stopping a few times to chat about various topics. They finished rather quickly and soon ordered desserts. Yuma devoured an unagi pie and Piko nibbled on a piece of white chocolate. Their night went relatively smoothly, and the food was enjoyable.

"So, Piko, tell me about yourself," Yuma said, trying to start a conversation as they waited for the bill to come.

"Like what?"

"Anything," Yuma bluntly answered.

"Let me think... Well, I am an only child... I have two moms, one is in fashion designing, and the other is a painter," Piko replied.

"Is one of them you're stepmom?" Yuma asked, mildly confused.

"...No. They're married. But anyway, they're a little over protective, so when I told them that I came here to meet you, they forced me to show them your profile. It's okay though, they just want to meet you sometime," Piko smiled.

"Wow, meeting the parents already? Not that I'm complaining... About your profile, you said that you dropped out of school... may I know why?" Yuma said, looking into Piko's eyes.

"Um... sure... It's not anything big...I just didn't really have many friends there and I kinda felt lonely sometimes, and my parents said that they could home school me if I wanted them to," Piko said with a nervous expression: his eyes darting from Yuma to the floor and back.

Yuma could tell that Piko wasn't telling everything but didn't force it out of him, in fear of pushing Piko too far.

"What about you Yuma? Your profile was pretty vague," Piko pointed out.

"Me? I'm pretty boring," Yuma said waving his hand around, trying to brush off the subject.

"What if I like boring?"

"Well played..." Yuma paused to sigh. "I have a sister named Mizki, a mother and a father. I live alone in a small apartment, of which I rent. I'm not in any way or form into sports, but I do enjoy video games, anime, and other nerdy things," Yuma said, summing up his whole life.

Piko's multi-colored eyes brightened when the word "anime" slipped from Yuma's mouth. He leaned over the table, eyes wide, and a smile stretched over his face. "I love anime! Do you have a favorite? Mine's 'Sword Art Online.' But I also really like 'Death Note' and 'Fullmetal Alchemist.' Oh, do you like yuri? Or yaoi? Both are great...in my opinion at least..."

Yuma tried to answer all the questions that Piko had asked him, forming his answer as such, "I mostly like yaoi, but I've got nothing against yuri. 'Sword Art Online' and 'Death Note' are okay. I haven't watched 'Fullmetal Alchemist' though so I don't know if I like it or not. It's kind of embarrassing to admit, but I think I might have girly interests in anime..."

"How so?" Piko said tilting his head to the side, adorably. He's probably unaware of his adorableness, which only makes it cuter. Though I doubt that Piko would take it as a compliment if Yuma told him that he was cute, so Yuma won't tell him. Piko still needs to maintain his manly pride, even if he is half girl. Not literally.

"It's just... I like those types of shows that have the cutesy, wide-eyed magical girls that fall in love with a boy who she isn't supposed to fall in love with... Like 'Tokyo Mew Mew,' or 'Shugo Chara,'" Yuma said, his cheeks growing hot with embarrassment.

Piko laughed softly and reached up to pat Yuma's head, "I'm not going to judge you. So just relax a little, okay?"

"You won't?" Yuma said quietly, coming across much more shyly than he had intended. We've all had those moments, haven't we? No? Well I have.

"Not that kind of person," Piko stated simply. "And besides, it isn't my place to judge you based on your interests. Who do you think I am?"

Yuma felt the smile tugging on the edges of his lips. "I think you're Piko, and correct me if I'm wrong, I think you're awesome."

"You're wrong, but you are entitled to your own opinions," Piko said with a serious, sensible tone, but a smile was present on his face.

Yeah, they SO have crushes on each other.

**This one felt more serious to me than the other chapters did, but thats good for now. I'll try to make the next chapter more light and funny. It just can't all be like that because it would get boring. **

**PIKO HAS TWO MOMS. Yup. I just decided to make it that way because it shows why he is more accepting towards being gay or lesbian and stuff. Yuma is gay by the way. Not really for any reason,unlike Piko, it just kinda happened.**

**Matsu came back~ Remember in the first chapter, it said he was a waiter? Yup I connected him to this chapter. So, who should appear next? Gumi, Gakupo, Kaito, Iroha, or Oliver? YuYu's (Yuma) gonna be in it. As well as Piko-Pi. **


End file.
